bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Torture Attacks
When Bayonetta has a full magic gauge, she can submit her foes to a Torture Attack by pressing and simultaneously when near an Angel. When a torture attack is executed, a button must be pushed repeatedly or the analog stick must be rotated to assure maximum damage and points. These attacks kill many lesser angels, such as affinities, in a single hit and deal a massive blow to other enemy's health while also giving great combo points. Large enemies such as Beloveds and Kinships cannot be subjected to Torture Attacks. The devices bring about true fear in the angels, causing them to stand back and quake while their allies are brutally slaughtered. Iron Maiden "BIAH MICALP" (Behold my might) / "EMNA OL" (Jeanne: I herein make you) This device is used when the command is given from in front of an Applaud, Affinity, or Ardor. Bayonetta first summons the iron maiden with her pose to stall the angel. When the angel looks back, Bayonetta kicks the angel into the iron maiden's spike-lined chamber. As the angel tries to break free, the maiden shuts its door and comically burps from the meal before exploding. (By 10 Megatons; Max 50 Megatons) Guillotine "PIR ZIXLAY" (Heavenly ones all stirred up) / "ZNRZA" (Jeanne: Man of thunder) This device is used when the command is given from behind an Applaud, Affinity, or Ardor. Bayonetta kicks the angel repeatedly in the back until they are set in the device. They are then promptly decapitated when Bayonetta snaps her fingers. (By 10 Megatons; Max 50 Megatons) Pulley and Chain "PIADPH" (The depths of my jaws) This device is used when the command is given on an Applaud, Affinity, or Ardor while it and Bayonetta are both in the air. Bayonetta jumps on the angel's head, wraps the chain around its neck, and pulls the angel into the pulley. This device is especially useful as a combo finisher. (By 10 Megatons; Max 50 Megatons) Tombstone "CRNON" (?) / "YULCI" (Jeanne: Bring forth) This device is used when the command is given on an Applaud, Affinity, or Ardor that is flat on the ground. The hands of Hell grab the hands and feet of the angel to hold it in place while Bayonetta summons a tombstone to fall from above. The more the button is pushed during this attack, the more extravagant the tombstone becomes. If the player reaches near maximum megatons, an enormous 10t(ton) weight will fall on the enemy. (By 10 Megatons; Max 50 Megatons) Wooden Pony "MICMA" (Behold) / "YULCI" (Jeanne: Bring forth) This device is used when the command is given on a Joy. Bayonetta summons the pony and a rose whip. When the Joy attempts to run away, Bayonetta wraps the whip around her torso and pulls her onto the device. Bayonetta then tugs on the whip while pushing the Joy into the spikes with her heel. (By 10 Megatons; Max 100 Megatons) Vise "MALPRG" (Fiery) This device is used when the command is given on a Grace, Glory, Gracious, or Glorious. The vise rises up and traps the angel between its hands. Bayonetta kicks the wheel into action and turns it as the angel tries in vain to hold the spiked hands apart. When the attack is completed the hands press together, crushing the angel. (By 10 Megatons; Max 120 Megatons) Wheel of Torture "TELOCH" (Death) This device is used when the command is given on a Fairness or Fearless. Bayonetta summons a giant spiked wheel of torture and slams it onto the enemy, pinning it to the ground. She sets the wheel spinning with a kick, the spikes ripping into the angel. A second kick sends the wheel and impaled angel rolling away; the wheel then explodes. (By 10 Megatons; Max 100 Megatons) Chainsaw "ALCRETE" (Firey) / "ADRPAN" (Jeanne: Cast down) This device is used when the command is given next on Harmony. Bayonetta jumps onto the Harmony's head and pulls an enormous chainsaw from behind her back. She revs the engine and swings it downward. The Harmony grabs the blade to stop it, but Bayonetta overcomes its resistance and cuts it in half. After the Harmony is executed, Bayonetta keeps the chainsaw as a slow but extremely powerful weapon. (By 10 Megatons; Max 80 Megatons) Panther Punt Used on Dear and Decorations, as well as the "Rocket Heads" that appear when fighting Jubileus, when they are knocked to the ground. Bayonetta winds up a kick and punts the angel, which bounces around the area and damages other enemies. If the torture meter is maxed out, it will fly around until it dies. (By 5 Kilotons; Max 25 Kilotons) Punishements Another mechanic in the game accompanying Torture Attacks are Punishements. Punishements are used on stunned angels on the ground or in the air by pressing a certain button repeatedly next to them. The Punishements vary with button selection and weapons, but some include Bayonetta slapping the angel in the face with Scarborough Fair, stabbing them repeatedly with Shuraba, Punching them with Durga, stomping on them with Odette, or whipping them around her with Kulshedra. If a Punishement move reaches its max, a Wicked Weave can be pulled off. Category:Techniques